


Torn Flesh

by orphan_account



Series: As Long As It Lasted [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mentions of past physical and mental abuse, Offering the Bite, Set during 2x01 - Omega, Set during 2x03 - Ice Pick, The cemetery scene, The morgue scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should report this to the Sheriff” the man said, gesturing toward the profaned grave. “I can give you a ride, my car’s just there”</p><p>Isaac turned his head to see a black car parked in front of the cemetery’s entry. Then he looked back at the man, studying him. Except for his broody allure, he didn’t seem dangerous. But he couldn’t help wonder how the guy got here, why he seemed so calm when somebody just dug up a grave to do god knows what within it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bruise

**Author's Note:**

> This work in 5 chapters will all be from Isaac's point of view and will focus on the "missing scenes" that could've happened back when Derek had a full pack. I hope you will enjoy the reading as much as I enjoyed writing this first chapter ^^

Isaac stood there, legs still shaking, breath uneven, body so tense that it felt like even his muscles could break. His brain was trying to process what the hell just happened.

 _Dad’s gonna kill me for that_ , he thought.

Above him, the man knelt down, hand reaching out to help him climb out of the grave. Stumbling forward, Isaac took his hand and his eyes widened as he felt himself being lifted as if he was as light as a pillow.

“You okay?” asked the man.

“Ye- Yeah, I’m fine”

Isaac blinked, wondering how the guy could’ve lifted him without ripping off his arm. He didn’t even seem to have lost balance.

“Sure? You look quite pale”

The man’s words snapped him out of his thoughts and Isaac nodded.

“You should report this to the Sheriff” the man said, gesturing toward the profaned grave. “I can give you a ride, my car’s just there”

Isaac turned his head to see a black car parked in front of the cemetery’s entry. Then he looked back at the man, studying him. Except for his broody allure, he didn’t seem dangerous. But he couldn’t help wonder how the guy got here, why he seemed so calm when somebody just dug up a grave to do god knows what within it.

“Come on”

Startled, Isaac snapped up his head to face the man, realizing he’d been staring at his feet all this time. The man really didn’t seem dangerous. Sure he was taller and probably stronger than him, but he didn’t seem menacing. His look was lingering on Isaac’s black eye but made no comment about it. He just seemed concerned. He reached out a hand, a soft and barely noticeable smile tugging at his lips.

“I’m Derek” he said.

Isaac slowly held out his own hand and the moment his skin made contact with Derek’s, his anguish vanished. Well, it didn’t really vanish; it felt more like he was less affected by it. Derek’s hand was warm and for a moment, he could just stare at the man, his brain refusing to send the message to his mouth that he had to answer with his own name.

“I… Isaac” he finally managed to say.

Derek let go off his hand, nodding in acknowledgment. Derek stepped forward and Isaac could’ve back away, just very slightly, like he’s used to do whenever he’s around someone he doesn’t know, someone who could potentially hurt him. After all, night was there, they were both alone in a dim lit cemetery, so very far from the first house. But Isaac didn’t step back. For an unknown reason, he felt _safe_ around Derek. Around a man he knew absolutely nothing about, except his first name and the fact that he drove a black sport car. Perhaps was it because Derek saved him from whatever attacked him. But his mind felt too blurry, too foggy to really ponder this possibility.

So when Derek pressed a light palm on his shoulder, warmth soaking through the fabric of his hoodie, Isaac didn’t jerk back. He just went along when Derek walked back to his car. He sat on the passenger seat, slumping against the comfortable leather.

The ride was silent, Derek focused on the road and Isaac looking absently outside the window. It felt comfortable in this car and for a while, Isaac stopped worrying about his father, about school, about being discovered, and he let his mind wander. No particular place he’d love to be, just wishing the ride would never stop, the constant humming of the engine lulling him and the night lights drawing soft patterns behind his eyelids.

“We’re arrived”

The words didn’t sink in immediately. Isaac blinked few times, trying to shake off the slumber clawing at his whole body and mind. He hadn’t realized he was leaning against the window, his right arm as a pillow. Again, Isaac blinked, straightening back slowly in his seat to take in his surroundings.

“Where are we?” Isaac asked, pressing himself against the seat.

“Somewhere safe. Before taking you to the Sheriff station, I’d like to talk with you”

It looked far from being a safe place to Isaac. They were in a part of Beacon Hills where many building were abandoned, left to slowly crumble on themselves in the wait of an eventual rehabilitation.

“Talk with me?” repeated Isaac, brows creasing.

“Yes, but this kind of talk requires some… intimacy”

Isaac felt his heartbeat increase in the blink of an eye and his breath hitched up as well. The reality of his situation, alone in the car of an unknown man in a part of the city he barely knew, hit him hard in the face. All the lights were red from the start but somehow, Isaac hadn’t been able to see them: the guy appeared from nowhere but it seemed natural, right in time to save him, kindly offered to drive him to the Sheriff station, seemingly concerned about his person and his well being. It should’ve sent all his alarms on but oddly, it didn’t. Derek brushed off the signs of him being afraid and simply got out of his car.

Isaac stayed there, his gaze following Derek’s silhouette entering a rusty building through a door covered in dark graffiti. His heart was still thrumming in his ribcage and he honestly didn’t know what to do. He could clearly run away, the car doors were still unlocked. But Derek only said he wanted to talk. Talk about what? Despite his fear, the curiosity was here, strong and whispering in his ear to follow Derek.

So beyond all reason, Isaac got out of the car. The metallic door creaked behind him and the place looked as creepy inside as it did outside. Paint was crackling along the ceiling and the tilled walls were covered in tags and various obscene sentences as well as anatomically wrong pictures of genitals. The corridor was short and led only to another door.

Isaac pushed it and found himself in front of a staircase. The room seemed big and the light was different, not neon-like. His footsteps echoed on the walls but still no Derek in sight. His heart was now thrumming in his throat and he wondered why the hell he decided it was a good idea to enter this abandoned building instead of running away.

Isaac put his feet at the end of the stair, observing the place. It was an old train station apparently; there were even few wagons there, in the middle of the room. Another metallic staircase, all rusty, led to a room that he couldn’t see. A slightly erased sign, barely hanging above the door, said _Control Room_ ; and behind the dusty windows, no light.

Hand fiddling with the bottom of his hoodie, Isaac took hesitant steps, breath caught in his chest. The sound of the dust under the sole of his sneakers made things even more unnerving. His left hand cautiously let go off the guardrail, as if he was letting go off a life preserver.

The moment his fingers left the rail, Isaac felt someone tugging on his hood, making him stumble back and choke. His back hit hard the brick wall. One blink and Derek was standing before him, gaze locked again on his black eye.

“Who did this to you?”

Isaac’s throat tightened and he briefly closed his eyes, stuttering the usual lie.

“Lac- Lacrosse practice…”

Isaac’s eyes widened and for a moment, he really stopped breathing. Derek had stepped in closer into his personal space, forcing him to plaster himself flat against the wall. And a very sharp clawed finger was drawing indescribable patterns on his chest, just right where his heart was beating and fluttering like a butterfly trying to escape its flesh made cage. But what made Isaac’s heartbeat grew so wild was the red tint of Derek’s eyes.

_Scream! Fight back! Run! **Do something!**_

But Isaac remained there, motionless, still tensed and afraid. Derek was smiling, his clear eyes still bearing that unnatural red color.

“It’s a bad idea to lie to me. So, this is the last time I’m asking: who did this to you?”

While saying so, Derek dug his claw in the fabric of Isaac’s hoodie, just enough to make a hole in it, just enough to tear the fibers but not touch anything else. Isaac turned his face away, biting the insides of his jaw, shame flooding his body so suddenly that he almost sagged down on the floor if it weren’t for Derek’s arms to hold him back. Under his closed eyelids, tears were burning and Isaac’s jaw tightened as he repressed as sob.

“My father…”

The words were barely audible, to the point that even Isaac for a brief instant thought he didn’t say them. Tender but firm fingers made him turn his head to face Derek. Slipping under his hoodie, under his shirt, warm fingers lingered on his right hipbone. The red of Derek’s eyes intensified and despite his instinct that was urging him again to flee, to get away, Isaac stared back.

“What are you?”

It had been a shaky murmur but it echoed so loudly against the walls.

“A werewolf” casually answered Derek, as if they were talking about the weather.

Derek brushed his claw up Isaac’s jaw line, starting from under his chin to stop just right under his ear. Isaac could feel the sharpness of it, so razor-like, against his skin as slid up to trace the line of his black eye.

“What would you say if I offered you the chance to never have a black eye for the rest of your life?”

Isaac’s felt his mouth gaping but he couldn’t form a sound. Derek’s palm pressed ever so slightly his hip, epicenter of shuddering waves softly flooding into his body. Derek was now so close in his personal space that Isaac was almost breathing from Derek’s lips.

“I can offer you the chance to better than any human could be. No more black eyes, no more bullying, forget the shame, the loneliness…”

Isaac’s eyelids fluttered, his head was spinning. All his brain was able to process were Derek’s hands, the cold brick wall in his back, the warmth radiating from Derek’s body. A gush of fresh hair gnawed his skin as Derek’s hand lifted his shirt. Isaac’s shut his eyes even more tightly as Derek’s jaw brushed past his.

“All it takes is one bite” he whispered. “It’s a gift, Isaac”

All of this, all of what happened tonight was crazy. But the idea of not being bullied anymore. The idea of finally having the chance to stand up against his father. Those mere ideas, tumbling and rolling in his mind, tangled with all the events of the night… They made Isaac’s heart race. Race in hope, race in relief. His breath hitched up, throat dry and he slowly opened his eyes.

Derek’s expression was hard to decipher: expectation, anger, need. So many emotions were mixed that Isaac couldn’t identify them. But the color of Derek’s eyes hadn’t changed: still glowed bright, red. Isaac blinked, swallowed harshly the so few saliva he had and now Derek was stepping back, bending forward. Isaac’s shirt was now rolled up to his stomach and tremors agitated his thighs, thighs that he feared would no longer hold him up.

As if Derek had read in his mind, he knelt down, wrapped his arm around Isaac’s right thigh, holding him tight. Looking down, Isaac distinguished the fangs in the dim light, red eyes still glancing up at him.

_A semblance of normalcy… That’s what he’s giving you…_

“Just one bite…” The words were pronounced slowly, distinctly. Like a spell.

Isaac breathed in long, gaze still holding Derek’s. He brought a hand to Derek’s shoulder, grabbed tightly the leather of his jacket, body tensing. Isaac didn’t know how he felt, he couldn’t tell excitement apart from fear, everything buzzing and so cloudy in his head. But there was one thing he was sure about: there was a light at the end of the tunnel. So Isaac gave in.

A simple nod, a shy whispered _yes_ and Isaac’s back was arching up, mouth open on a scream he was barely aware of, lungs fighting for air as Derek’s fangs tore his flesh, biting deep and strong. The pain seemed unbearable and for a moment everything went white. After that, all Isaac could feel were Derek’s fangs replaced by simple teeth, soft and wet lips pressed on his bloody skin.

“The Sheriff station isn’t a good idea after all…”

Isaac’s legs felt like cotton made but Derek’s voice was clear. Derek stepped back from him, wiping his mouth, his eyes back to their normal hazel color.

“I’ll drive you back to the cemetery. And you’ll do exactly what I’ll say. Understood?”

Nothing in Derek’s voice sounded like an order. But something in Isaac’s guts told him _it was an order_. So he simply nodded, pushed himself off of the wall and trailed along Derek in the stairs and back to his car, listening about hunters and to never ever get caught. Again, the ride was silent except for Isaac’s shaky breath, his hand tightly gripping the spot Derek had bitten.

The air was colder than when they had left and the light of the excavator was still on. Isaac felt his heart jump in his chest but he had agreed. He faced Derek who took firmly his hand and helped him down the grave. Isaac then chose a corner where to crouch, arms crossed over his head as he heard the metal howling and glass shards shattering few centimeters away from him. Isaac looked up one last time just to see a pair of red eyes glowing then disappearing in the shadows. Isaac waited. He didn’t know how long but he waited, just like Derek told him to. Then he pulled out his phone, still dusty and a bit damaged from his first fell earlier.

“911 what is your emergency?”

Isaac winced as the wave of pain shot through his right side.

“I’ve- I’ve been attacked…” Isaac whined, biting his lip and breathing heavily.

“Calm down and tell me where you are” said firmly the voice on the other end.

“At the Beacon Hills Cemetery…”

“We’re sending you a patrol and a unit of paramedics”

“Please, please, hurry…”Isaac whispered, crouching even more in his corner.

He didn’t know if all of this was a nightmare, but there was something sure. As sure as he saw light at the end of the tunnel, Isaac still feared his father. Body aching from everywhere, he just slumped there, shuddering in the grave, the excavator above him. Isaac stayed there until he heard the sirens of the patrol car and saw the shifting lights of the ambulance. As if to try to stay grounded with reality, Isaac brought his fingers to his eye and the dull ache told him the black eye was still there.


	2. Aura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac couldn’t help but rush to Erica’s side who had taken a new seat. She was a little paler than earlier but from what Isaac could hear; her heartbeat was steady and calm. She looked at him and ruffled his curls lazily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of this work. Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and sorry for the long time coming of this one. I hope you'll like. Enjoy the reading !

Isaac peeked outside the window. Nothing. He laid back on the small backseat of the Camaro. He still had to adjust with his new senses. Sometimes a car honking, even from a distance, could make him jump out of his skin. Isaac was about to take another peek outside when the passenger’s door opened and Derek waved him to make room for the girl he was holding in his arms. Isaac recognized her to a girl from his school. He didn’t really remember her name.

“Isaac, Erica. Erica, Isaac” said Derek, slamming the driver’s door after taking place behind the wheel.

Erica was pale, still wearing the hospital blouse. She looked disheveled. Isaac could hear her heart, beating the same way his had been not so long ago, fear mixed with excitement.

Derek looked over his shoulder “You stay down and you don’t move”

Isaac nodded and saw Erica do the same from the corner of his eyes. Isaac slumped even more on the backseat. Hesitating a bit, he stretched out a hand and Erica looked at it like it was a foreign creature. Then she entwined their hands, squeezing his to thank him.

“Did you already-” started Isaac.

“No” cut Derek “All the hospital would’ve heard her”

The rest of the drive back to the old train station was silent. Isaac wondered why he needed to be there for that but Derek had insisted. It was a pack thing apparently. He didn’t want to be here and at the same time, he didn’t want to be alone. And while being a bit distant sometimes, Derek was the only one he had now. And he kind of liked the guy. He couldn’t tell exactly why but Isaac liked Derek. He felt thankful toward him. And somehow, he could see that same thankfulness on Erica’s face, even with her heart thrumming in fear. Isaac wondered if he had that same look of hope when Derek offered him the Bite.

* * *

Isaac sighed while climbing up the stairs to the _Control Room_. Isaac pushed the door, sighing again, making sure that Derek would hear him. His Alpha has asked him to go get the clothes he had in to lend at least a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants for Erica. Isaac was rummaging through his bag when he had to let it go to put his hands to his ears.

Erica’s voice was echoing on the walls and it was so sudden and loud that Isaac fell on his knees. The next moment, he was in the wagon’s threshold, looking at Erica sat down on one of the seats, Derek kneeling in front of her, hands on her knees. Derek turned around and wiped the little traces of blood on his lips, somehow looking disgusted. Erica was breathing sharply and her blouse was stained and torn around her hip.

“Do you have the clothes?”

The words snapped Isaac out of his trance-like state. Obviously not so he ran back to the Control Room and grabbed his bag before returning to the wagon. Isaac took out a dark t-shirt, a pair of sweat pants just like Derek asked. Erica put the t-shirt over the blouse and drew the pants up her legs, all by herself because she insisted on that. Derek and Isaac had to wait outside. When they were allowed back inside the wagon, the blood stained blouse was on the floor.

Isaac couldn’t help but rush to Erica’s side who had taken a new seat. She was a little paler than earlier but from what Isaac could hear; her heartbeat was steady and calm. She looked at him and ruffled his curls lazily.

“I’d like to sleep” she slurred, voice raw.

* * *

“You said it was a bedroom” Erica croaked, the smile still very audible in her voice.

“I said _kind of_ ” rectified Isaac, rolling his eyes.

Erica was going in and out of sleep, sometimes talking to him. They were both lying down on the mattress in the Control Room, one on each side of it and they were holding hands. This time, it had been Erica who had initiated the move.

“Are you going to sleep or not?” Derek’s voice came from downstairs.

Isaac and Erica chuckled, hands squeezing between them and hearts beating frantically. They felt like kids. At least, Isaac felt like he was a kid again. When Erica was asleep, Isaac studied her features and he didn’t need his newly acquired wolf senses: some led-lights of the console still worked and glowed enough to give to the room a dim light. Somehow, the light came from behind Erica, surrounding the frame of her body with a red halo. The thought of a phoenix briefly crossed Isaac’s mind.

After a long moment of watching her, he was about to close his eyes and try to get some sleep when he felt the warm hand tightening around his. Erica still had her eyes closed.

“I can hear it” she whispered.

What Isaac heard in that shaky murmur was disbelief and amazement.

“What?” he asked, feeling his own heart shuddering against his ribs.

“That!” and she squeezed his hand even more “Your heart” she added and Isaac saw the smile playing on her lips.

Like something contagious but in a good way, Isaac smiled in return even if Erica couldn’t see it at the moment. Erica giggled in glee. She opened her eyes and gold briefly flashed, as if to match this mental image of the phoenix Isaac had in mind earlier.

* * *

Isaac felt a presence and his first instinct was to fake being still asleep. Even without wolf ears he could’ve heard the dust under the sole of whoever was in the room with them. Erica was deeply asleep, her hand limp and warm in his. Isaac tried to calm down his heart and the steps stopped near him. A light hand pressed on his shoulder, almost shyly.

Then Isaac heard steps again, walking around the mattress and Isaac relaxed, realizing it was simply Derek. Derek who pushed a blonde lock behind Erica’s ear to look at her face. The emotions on his Alpha’s face were hard to describe. And Derek, knelt down before Erica, had somehow taken her red halo, her aura.

Isaac didn’t know why but this image felt good and bad at the same time. Then he forgot that feeling when Derek glared at him, whispering to go back to sleep. Closing his eyes, Isaac realized he had perhaps gained a family, with a brother and a sister. With this hope that pack could also mean family in mind, Isaac closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked my work. In any case, don't be shy to let me know what you thought of it. And I'll see you for the next chapter =)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading til here! Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought of it, if you saw a mistake, anything, I'll be really glad to discuss with you :) Again, thank you


End file.
